Pirate Week
by Sarcasticlygleeful Smurf
Summary: The pirates come to Hogwarts to help with house unity.


_Disclaimer: It may surprise you but I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean. None of it. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Disney._

Pirate Week

Dumbledore is completely crazy. Did he really think that by making all the eighth years sit together at one table during meals would create inter house unity? I mean I know he isn't Headmaster anymore, but for a dead guy he has a lot of say in what we do. I mean if you look down the table everyone is sitting with the people from their house. Potter and his little group of Gryffindors were in between the Hufflepuffs, who were on the end, and the Ravenclaws, who were closer to us. Inter house unity my butt. That would never happen. I mean we do have eighth year parties but it's the same thing. Each house in its own corner. The only time you talk to someone else is when you go to get a drink. Why McGonagall even making us stay seated, everyone else had gone to class by now?

"Attention everyone. I have some exiting news. This week you all will not be going to your classes."

There was a lot of excitement after McGonagall said this. No classes for an entire week. This would be great, but I spoke to soon.

"Instead you all will be participating in an event that we, the teachers, hope will bring you all closer together. This event is Pirate Week, and you will be guided through the week by actual pirates. There are three captains and three ships. Before I have them enter and introduce themselves, let me explain the rules of this event."

Rules. Why wasn't I surprised? They were probably along the lines of no hexing people, be respectful, yadda yadda.

"Ok first, I would like you all to drop your wands into the basket that is coming around. Throughout the entire week you will not be able to use magic. Yes, Miss Abbott?"

"Wait. How are we supposed to protect ourselves if we can't use magic?" Abbott said looking scared.

Typical Hufflepuff, scared with and without a wand.

"The captains of the ships will be teaching you how to defend yourself without magic. Next rule, the captains are in charge. You will listen to them at all times and if you don't you will be punished. Last rule, you will respect your peers. No hurting each other intentionally. Those are the rules, so now let me introduce you to the three pirate captains that will be guiding you through the week.

The doors opened and in stepped three men and a woman. I thought McGonagall said there was going to be three ships. The first man had dark brown dreadlocks with beads in a few pieces, a red bandana, puffy shirt covered by a vest, a sash wrapped around his middle, trousers, and boots that were up to his knees. He seemed a bit drunk to me or maybe he was just crazy. The second man had a huge hat on that covered most of his light brown hair, a long black coat, trousers, boots, and the weird part, a monkey on his shoulder. Who carries around a monkey? The last man looked younger than the other two, with shoulder length brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, a red shirt, long jacket, trousers, and boots. He looked the most normal out of all the men and he was holding the hand of the woman. The woman had dirty blonde hair, a puffy shirt covered up with a vest, pants, and boots. She seemed to be the nicest of the lot. They all had swords on their sides and a pistol.

"Eighth years let me introduce you to your captains. Now I will let them introduce themselves." McGonagall said.

First to speak was the man with dreads. I was definitely sure he was drunk by the way he walked up to the podium.

"Alright, my name is Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy? I am the dear captain of the most magnificent and fastest ship in the entire Caribbean…The Black Pearl. You will need to have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death." Jack stepped down from the podium and the pirate with a monkey stepped up.

"I am Captain Hector Barbossa. I am one of the most feared pirates in the entire world. I am the actual captain of the Black Pearl. Jack here is just a helper."

"The Pearl is mine. I won it fair and square in our little bet. So go find another ship you bloody pirate." Jack said.

Next to speak was the woman. "My name is Elizabeth Swann. I was the daughter of a Governor but fell in love and now am captain of the Singapore pirates and Pirate Queen. This is my husband Will Turner and he will be sailing with me and my crew." She finished pointing to the last man.

McGonagall stood up and had a piece of paper in her hand. "I am going to place you into your groups. There will be three groups. Each group will have a mix of students from each house. You will work together as a team to beat the other ships in a pirate battle. When I call your name stand up and when I am finished with a group, I'll tell you who your captain is. In the first group we have Potter, Malfoy, Smith, Corner, Patil from Gryffindor, Greengrass, Thomas and Abbott will all be with Captain Jack Sparrow. Next group is Weasley, Zabini, Macmillan, Boot, Brown, Davis, Patil from Ravenclaw, Goyle, and Longbottom will be with Captain Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner. Last group is Finnigan, Nott, Finch-Fletchley, Goldstein, Granger, Parkinson, Bones, Turpin, and Bulstrode who will be with Captain Barbossa. Now go sit with your captain and they will tell you what you will be doing."

Great. I was stuck with "Saint" Potter, Smith, Corner, and Thomas. I guess I'll be spending loads of time with the girls. Not that I mind, except for maybe Abbott. She can be pretty annoying. As we walked up to the table that Sparrow was sitting at I looked around. No one looked happy with the groups that they were in. That was helpful. Maybe if we ended up seriously hurting each other they would get the idea that we think inter house unity is stupid and will never work. I sat down next to Daphne and Smith and listened to what the pirate had to say.

"Alright, so let's introduce ourselves. Tell me your name and something interesting about yourself. For example, my name is Captain Jack Sparrow and I love rum. Alright, you. Kid with glasses go."

"I'm Harry Potter and I defeated Voldemort."

Wow Potter. He said something interesting, not something everybody already knew.

"Good to know Harry, not that I know this Voldemort guy. Is he evil? Ok now pick someone else and just keep going." Jack said.

"Ok, Parvati."

"Hey, I'm Parvati Patil and I've traveled around the world on a flying carpet. Hannah."

"I'm Hannah Abbott and I like to sing. Zach."

"I'm Zacharias Smith and I've met a ninja. Mike."

"I'm Michael Corner and I've met a vampire before. Dean."

"I'm Dean Thomas and I play football and quidditch. Greengrass."

"I'm Daphne Greengrass and I love Italian food. Draco."

This is the most boring thing in the history of the world. Wait did Daphne just pick me. "I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm named after a constellation." Sounds good enough to me. I mean everyone else's introduction was just as obvious.

"Alright, then. You are all my crew. You will be living on the Pearl for a week. I will be teaching you how to fight with swords, steer a ship, and you are all supposed to learn how to get along. I will have no dead bodies on my ship. They just end up stinking up the ship and I won't have that. Ok the first thing we need is for you all to get properly dressed. There is a rack full of piratey clothes near the big table. Find ones that fit and meet me outside by the lake." Jack said before leaving the table and drunkenly walking out of the Great Hall.

Well this should be fun. We all got up and headed to the rack of clothes. I picked out a white shirt, green vest, black pants, and black boots. I also wore a dark green bandana over my platinum blonde hair. I thought I looked pretty good. I walked out to the lake with Daphne. Jack was sitting at the edge of the lake with a bunch of swords lying next to him. Great. We were going to learn how to fight with swords. That wasn't going to end bad at all. Who knows maybe I'll get stuck with Potter and can "accidentally" stab him. Haha that could be fun. I mean you can repel spells but swords not so much.

"Alright everyone pick a partner and a sword. I will be teaching you how to fight like a pirate."

We all paired up. Smith and Corner. Patil and Abbott. Thomas and Potter. Me and Daphne. We all picked up a sword and I picked up the one pistol on the ground. You never know when that could come in handy.

"We are going to switch up the groups. I don't like people only hanging out with those that are their friends. Harry, you will be with Draco. Zach, you will be with Parvati. Mike, you will be with Dean. Hannah, you will be with Daphne. Come on, move. We don't have all day."

I officially hate Jack Sparrow. Of all the people in our group he sticks me with the bloody Boy Who bloody wouldn't Die! Argh! I think I am going to murder them both.

We started to fight and I think I did pretty well for never using a sword in my life. Closer to the end I felt that I was starting to lose and decided it was a good time to bring out the pistol. I mean all I had to do was pull the trigger and the Boy Who Lived would be no more. Haha what a happy thought. I, a failure Death Eater, would be the one to kill Potter when even You-Know-Who couldn't. At the thought I couldn't help but start laughing.

"What's wrong with you Malfoy? Why are you laughing?"

"No reason Potter. Just thought of something really funny."

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Let's just continue."

We continued fighting. Jack came up to us and told us we would make pretty good swordsmen. Then Potter's sword nicked my arm. I pulled out the gun and aimed it at his face.

"Brilliant Draco. You truly are a pirate. We have no rules. Remember crew always keep a gun handy for when you need to cheat at a duel." Jack said while clapping his hands. "Ok now that you all know how to fight I am going to teach you how to sail a ship, fix the riggings, and other ship stuff."

We all followed Jack to the ships. The Black Pearl was really all black with many holes in the sails. The cannons looked really cool.

The next few days were spent practicing sailing and fighting. Turns out I am pretty good with a sword. Maybe I'll hand in my wand for a sword. Oh I'd love to see my father's face if I did that. For some odd reason spending time with Jack Sparrow had made my sense of humor grow. I think I was catching his crazies.

"Alright crew. Today is the big day. The Pirate Battle. It's been fun getting to know you guys and I think I might miss you guys a little. For the battle we will have two people steering the ship. The rest of you will be jumping onto other ships and fighting. On this ship with me, fighting to keep the Pearl safe will be Hannah and Zach. Going to fight on Elizabeth's ship will be Parvati, Mike, and Dean. And lastly going to fight the traitor Barbossa; Harry, Draco, and Daphne. The rules are as follows 'stupid rules' when you get cut you are out. You are only allowed to use swords. Nothing else. Now go out there and kick some pirate butt. If we win I will buy all of you a round of rum." Jack said sounding excited about the thought of rum.

"Okay everyone. On my mark you will set off and start this pirate battle." McGonagall called from the side of the lake. How they got three huge pirate ships to fit in the lake is a mystery to me. "On the count of three you may begin. One. Two. Three!"

Potter, Daphne and I jumped off the Pearl and swung onto Barbossa's ship with the ropes that Jack had set up the day before. On the ship we saw Granger, Pansy, and Goldstein. This could be interesting. I thought the captains were supposed to stay on their ships. Well Potter marched directly up to Goldstein and started to fight while Daphne walked up to Granger. Great, I was stuck fighting one of my best friends. This was going to end badly.

"Hey Pans. What's up? I feel like I haven't seen you in a while." I said taking out my sword and smirking.

"Not much other than the fact that I am gonna kick your butt, Drake." She said taking out her sword and taking a fighting pose.

"No one calls me Drake, Pans. It's like one of those unwritten rules."

"I'll stop calling you Drake the moment you stop calling me Pans."

"Fine by me."

We started fighting. She was pretty good. We passed Potter and Goldstein as we were fighting. It looked as if Potter had stabbed Goldstein in the leg. One down two to go. Granger and Daphne were really going at it. I wouldn't be that surprised if one of them lost a head. Granger and Daphne both cut the other person on the shoulder. Two down. Now it was just me and Pansy. We were really getting into it. She had me at the edge of the ship. Suddenly I remembered one of the things that Jack had told us. I reached into my belt and pulled out the gun and pointed it at Pansy.

"You cheated!" Pansy said.

I smirked my infamous smirk and said, "Pirate. I guess this means I win. What was that about you kicking my butt?" Yes I had won. One ship was under our control. Wouldn't Jack be proud? Maybe we would all finally find out what rum tastes like. Potter and I returned to the Pearl while Pansy, Daphne, Granger, and Goldstein swam over to where McGonagall was standing with a few of the other students. I wonder what happened to the students who were supposed to be coming from Elizabeth's ship. We returned to the Pearl and saw Jack fighting both Barbossa and Will. A sword in each hand. He was really good. Potter and I joined in the fight. We both took down a couple of students. The only ones left on board were Jack, Barbossa, Potter, Smith, and me. Smith had taken care of Will. Jack and Barbossa were still fighting. I looked over to the shore and saw everyone sitting there including Will and Elizabeth. They all looked either upset or really bored. I decided the only way to end this stupid battle was to attack Barbossa myself. I snuck up behind him and pointed my sword right between his shoulder blades.

"Surrender now Barbossa. We have you surrounded." I liked the way that rolled off my tongue. Maybe I would ditch being a wizard and sail with Jack as part of his crew. Second in command didn't sound so bad.

Barbossa dropped his sword and put his hands up in defeat. We won!

"My crew wins! My crew wins! Hahahahaha!" Jack sung while dancing around the ship. And people say I over react.

It was the last day of Pirate Week. The captains were going back to the Caribbean. It had been a fun time. I mean working with the other houses was stupid but I did learn a few things.

"Ok everyone. Say good bye to your respective Captains before they leave for the open waters." McGonagall told us. We all got up and shook hands with our captains and watched them walk out of the Great Hall, onto their ships and sail away.

This week had been interesting. Who knows maybe the pirates will come back. That would definitely make this year more interesting.

_Comment please. I know this might be a little weird but I was feeling crazy when I wrote it. _


End file.
